Fiber-optic connectors may be used to connect optical fibers to optical components such as other optical fibers, light sources, sensors, etc. A ferrule may hold the fiber end of an optical fiber, thus aligning the fiber end with the optical elements interfacing with the optical fiber, and further providing a means for mechanical connection, and/or for protecting the optical fiber.